


First Strike

by TimeTravelingPirate



Series: Cogs in a Wheel [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek, Blood and Gore, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelingPirate/pseuds/TimeTravelingPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Scott race against time when Stiles is kidnapped by the Perimo group. Can they get to him before he is ritually sacrificed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Strike

The moment they all came bustling in he knew something was wrong. Actually, he knew something was wrong earlier in the day but he had been a fool not to listen to what he gut has been telling him. Danger was as strong now as it has ever been. But he didn’t listen. 

As soon as Scott opened his mouth, before any word could be uttered he felt his already fragile heart sinking.

“They took him.”

That was all he said. Derek knew exactly what Scott meant. They took Stiles.

It was like the world was crumbling from under him. Everyone he so much as cared for always managed to slip right through his fingers. Even when he had allowed himself to get close to someone, it always came to bite him in the ass. But with Stiles gone, Derek wasn’t sure how he should be feeling. Though his world was being ripped apart and anger was flooding his system unlike any he has known before, the only visible reaction he gave was the clenching of fists and the trail of blood that followed.

There would be hell to pay and Derek Hale would do everything in his supernatural power to see that Stiles returned home.

xXx

The air reeked of chemicals or something. It stung his nose and jolted him awake. Brown hues darted around frantically in the dimly lit room. There was a lone bulb overhead but it did little to illuminate his surrounding area beyond the halo that seemed to encompass him in almost a protective barrier. He knew it wouldn’t protect him. Stiles knew. He could already tell by how much pain his body felt as he struggled against his bonds. Wrists were bound so tightly he was starting to lose feeling in his fingers. The balls of his bare feet dancing lightly over the concrete floor. He was cold. Very cold and alone.

Stiles’ brain was a tad foggy as he worked to reconnect the events that led to this moment. He had been on his way to meet up with his friends when...His brow furrowed in concentration as the boy attempted to remember. Was there an accident or did he simply vanish? The pain that his body felt told him that there was a crash. He had been shoved off the road and slammed into a barrier of trees. No doubt his jeep was totaled and he would be in need of a new car.

A shaky breath was expelled from his lungs as the human worked to take stock of everything that had conspired to his body. He’d been in a car accident, his chest and feet were bare. The air was chilly and smelled highly of some form of chemicals. Maybe he was in a lab of some sorts? He couldn’t quite place it. His single source of light did nothing to tell him anything besides the obvious. He was alone, cold and in a vast room with concrete floors.

Tilting his head down, Stiles looked for his phone. It had been taken from his jean pocket. There was no way to call for help even if he managed to release his wrists. All the boy had to do was wait for someone to come. He knew who it was, they all did. The single most annoying and evil group of beings they had come into contact with. Stiles was going to die if his friends didn’t come rescue him. He was certain of that.

xXx

“Why Stiles?” Derek bit out as they all centered around the vast table in his loft. Papers, images, blueprints and historical records were scattered across the metal surface as every single member of Scott’s pack circled around it.

“Maybe they see him as the weakest link. Think they can finally break the pack?” Lydia suggested as ruby red lips pressed together, eyes darting up and down a piece of paper. 

“They’ve been systematically moving across the United States for the better part of the year. We know how they operate but we’ve never figured out why they take who they take.” Scott mused, not looking at anything in particular. Anger was bubbling just under the surface of his skin as he clenched the table.

“There really hasn’t been any proof to their MO.” Kira broke in, dropping another stack of papers onto the already cluttered table. “For all we know, it’s just completely random. Maybe they get a kick out of it.”

A few eyes went to stare at her in contemplation before returning to their own work.

“Do we at least know where they took him? Any idea at all?” Derek asked, itching to fight as he began to pace. He wasn't one for looking at blueprints and reading texts unless they actually held something of value to him.

“Probably some place secluded and out of Beacon Hills. A place where they can’t be disturbed. Here.” Lydia pipped up, shoving a map of California so everyone could see. “There are three warehouse districts just outside of Beacon Hills. There’s a strong possibility that Stiles is in one of these locations.”

In a flash, Derek was back at the table, pouring over the map, hazel hues darting back and forth. It was a wide area and they’d have to split up. That was the dangerous part. They still had no idea which of the three locations Stiles could be at, even if he was there. A deep guttural growl left his lips.

“It’s a start.” He said at last. “We’ll break off into groups of two. Scott and I will go here. Lydia and Kira, you guys go here and Liam and Malia here.”

“But what if a fight breaks out. There’s no way we’re going to be able to fight them.” Malia countered.

“Then don’t get into a fight. Howl if you need help.” Derek replied.

“So, any sort of plan as to how to get Stiles out?” Scott asked.

“Very carefully.” Came a response from Lydia.

“Sneak in. No doubt he is scared so we can go off his chemo signals. Hopefully there aren’t too many guards and we can grab him.” The Hale wolf stated.

“Let’s go get our boy.” Kira said in closing as they quickly left the loft, knowing that they were racing against the clock.

xXx

The bonds on his wrists continued to eat away at his skin as he worked to free his hands. It was no use. Even as he used his body weight to counteract his movements, his wrists were too tightly tied. It did nothing but create deep red cuts into his flesh. Blood had began to trail down his arms. A growl of frustration ripped from his lips, echoing in the vast room before he suddenly bit back, aware that he wasn’t alone.

Stiles didn’t dare call out. The fear that was starting to blossom in his chest was enough to keep him still. He and the pack still knew so little about their MO, why they did it, how they did it. All that was left to them was the disturbing aftermath of the bodies they’d seen pictures of. Even Derek felt uneasy when he had seen them if Stiles remembered correctly.

“Ah, I see you’re well enough to put up a fight.” A voice purred. Stiles couldn’t see a body attached to the voice but he knew that it was close. The question was, how many others were with the speaker?

“Tell me, Stiles, were you...surprised when you woke up here? Didn’t you see the little clues we left for you?” A chilling laughed made the boy twitch as he kept looking straight ahead.

Clues? What clues? Was there more to this game then he had originally thought? Still, the boy remained silent and waited for the figure to reveal himself.

“I’m going to take that as a no, you didn’t pick up on our rather subtle clues.” He laughed. “Never mind, you’re here now. That is all we need. We’re going to have such great fun, Stiles.”

A feeling of dread was starting to seep into his skin. God, this reminded him too much of nogitsune.

Finally, the figure stepped into the light. Stiles was expecting some hideous figure but no, he was greeted with a simple looking man. There was nothing special about him. He wasn’t drop dead gorgeous nor was he ugly. He simply was. This threw the boy for a loop but he kept his features composed.

“Do you know what they call us, Stiles?” The man began walking around the perimeter of light. He would just brush the edge but not invade the space. Why?

“They call us Perimo. It means Death Blow in Latin. See, they only call us that because of the end results. No one has been able to figure out how our victims end up so….broken.” 

The figure was behind Stiles now. He felt like the breath of the speaker was right against his ear. His body twitched without his consent before he calmed down.

“We like to play something called Pravum ludum or devious game. It’s quite a lot of fun for us, watching our poor little humans and such running around, thinking they can win. But they never do.” He was silent for a moment before he continued, now looking at Stiles. “Do you think you can win, Stiles? Do you think you can outrun us?” 

The figure wore an expression of curiosity like he was genuinely interested in what it was Stiles had to say.

“If I knew what you were or who you were then I could give you an answer.” Stiles replied, hoping that he voice sounds strong.

“Ah, clever boy. I told the others you would be a good sport.” A sinister smile flashed across the man’s features, exposing pearl white teeth. “You may call me Lucas. As for what I am.” He paused, tapping his chin. “I’ll let you figure that out for yourself.” Lucas smiled once more before there was a pop as the light above him exploded shrouding everything in darkness. Stiles felt the hot breath of something behind him as gravity took over and he fell to the ground.

“Run, Stiles. Run!” Lucas laughed manically before the boy took off running. He didn’t know what the hell was going on but he wasn’t going to waste this moment to flee for his life.

xXx

“Did Deaton say anything of use?” Derek asked as they sped down the highway out of Beacon Hills. The stars and black line of trees passed by impossible fast.

“No.” Scott replied flatly as he scoured over the map on his phone trying to figure out which building would be the most logical to start. “I mean, nothing we haven’t thought of ourselves. Though, he did say that this could be ritualistic? A right of passage? Maybe this group, they’re sort of like the middle men or something; working to serve another master.”

“That would make things a lot more complicated.” Derek retorted, fingers curling around the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.

“Don’t worry. We’ll get him before they hurt him.”

“I sure hope so.”

xXx

His heart pounded violently in his chest. Stiles didn’t know which way was up or down, left or right. Moon light hardly filtered through the dust covered window. His whole body ached and he was freezing. His normally keen mind was moving slow as a snail as he worked to figure out what to do. Why had Lucas let him go? What was his end game? Stiles had the sinking feeling that no, he was not let free but more like bait, or worse, prey. He swallowed, mouth dry. He needed to find a way out of there. The only thing was, he was practically blind and had no sense of direction. Not to mention he was breathing heavy. The air seemed to press in on him from all sides, the scent of those damn chemicals starting to burn his skin and his nose. What the hell was this?

“Stiles.” A voice whispered causing him to snap his head around. The sound was eerie. 

“You better run, Stiles. We’re coming for you.” A low rumbling chuckle lit up the air that sent a chill down his spine. That was it, he wanted to cry. He wanted to curl into a little ball and pray for this nightmare to end. But no, he needed to stay alive for his friends. They would come for him. He knew it. So with a renewed sense of hope, he took off from his crouched position.

The going was rough as he fumbled his way through the darkness. More often than not he would step on something sharp that would dig into his flesh. It was only after the 10th time or so that he realized that he was stepping on broken glass and his fleet were bleeding. He was so cold that it numbed the pain. It still did nothing as he tried to walk on the sides of his feet to save him some grief but it was no use. Stiles was sure that he had a plethora of bruises as he ran into sharp edges and tables and a whole slue of other objects he couldn't see.

Just when he thought he found a wide expanse to move around in and find a door, he felt something warm brush over his skin. The next instance it was gone. It was enough to send him in a dizzying panic as he took off running, not caring where he was going. The next moment he found himself sprawled on the floor crying out in agonizing pain as something dug into his back, calling for the rich crimson liquid to spurt from his body. The boy could feel the blood spilling down his skin as he scrambled upwards and continued running. The sound of laughter was quick to follow.

What sort of sick game was this? Were they like bats or something, using his human faults against him? Stiles didn’t know but he couldn't squash the explosion of fear that seemed to rippled across his chest. The sooner he could find a way out the better. But it was like he was being corralled and driven back to the center of the warehouse. They didn’t want him to escape. No matter how close he felt like he was getting to the edge, some terrible force would knock into him. It would expel the breath from his lungs and leave a new series of cuts and scratches. He didn’t know how deep they were but he knew at least one or two were down to the muscle. He just had to keep this up, keep alive before rescue came.

xXx

Derek couldn’t explain it but he felt like with each passing second the feeling of dread was starting to consume him. They were going to be too late no matter how fast he drove his car or how angry he got. He knew, he knew they were doing terrible things to the human boy and it was making him sick. If the pictures from their past victims were any signs of what was to be expected, Stiles would be nearly unrecognizable.

Scott seemed to be picking up on the agitation and anger that was rolling off Derek in great waves.

“We’re going to find him, Derek. We’re going to save him. He’s smart. He’ll figure out a way to hold on until we can get to him.”

The wolf only growled in response as he pressed harder on the gas.

Their silence was quickly interrupted by the ringing of Scott’s phone.

“Any luck?” He asked Lydia and Kira who jumped in on speaker phone.

“Nothing. I didn’t smell anything and we searched each building high and low.”

“Go meet up with Malia and Liam. If they haven’t found anything, meet us at our district.”

“You got it.” Kira replied before the connection ended.

“I have a bad feeling.” Derek muttered under his breath. They were only 10 minutes away from their destination but he couldn't shake the feeling that they were too late.

xXx

A strangle cry left Stiles' lips as a snake like gripped encompassed his neck. The air was slowly leaving his body as he worked to fight the hold. He couldn't breathe, he couldn’t see and his ears were ringing. Brown eyes continued to water as he fought for control. Suddenly, he was released and his body flew through the air. His back hit something hard and solid as he crumpled to the floor. He gasped for air but nothing came. He struggled to fight the rising bile and panic that seemed to engulf him. He wasn’t sure if he had a collapsed lung or he was having a panic attack.

“Do you understand, now Stiles? Do you know why they call us Pravum ludum and Perimo? It’s fun. It’s what we do.”

“Why?” The boy croaked, too weak to move from his spot on the floor. He was pretty sure he was laying on a sheet of broken glass. He was starting to gain a little air into his lung. It gave him enough time to take a feeble glance around. His foot shifted slightly and hit something metal. Stairs. His brain told him. If he could just get up the stairs….

“Why?” Lucas mused as he soon became surrounded by three or four other shadows. Stiles couldn't really make out any of their figures but they looked like huge creatures and it terrified him. Like monsters you would find under your bed. 

“Well, besides the obvious enjoyment me and my friends get out of torturing poor souls like yourself, we’re just simple cogs in a wheel for something much, much darker that is to come. But I won’t give too much away. Your death is simply a message, nothing more.”

Something more? What else could be coming? The pack hadn’t noticed anything else that came after the deaths across the US. What else could be worse than this. 

Lucas stepped from the shadows and picked up Stiles by the throat. His grip wasn’t life threatening just tight. Those soulless black eyes stared into the bleary brown ones of the boy. 

“I see the spark of hope you have there, Stiles. You are unlike the others. It’s what makes you more special and more fun. It’s going to be a shame when we have to end your life.” Lucas replied like it would hurt him that he’d have to kill his favorite chew toy. Stiles rolled his eyes, or tried to. If he had to die he wasn’t going to die as a sniveling human. He’d die as a scartacice little twit.

xXx

As soon as Derek got out of the car, he was slammed with the scent of chemicals. He stumbled slightly as the assault on his sense caught him off guard.

“We’re not going to be able to pick up a scent.” Scott muttered, swiping away the tears that were spilling from his lids.

“Maybe not, but I have a strong feeling he’s here. Why else would that smell be so strong?”  
“Let’s go.”

Both Derek and Scott took off running without a second thought. They had to find Stiles and they to find him now. The group who had took him had been smart. They knew how to mask his scent and chemo signals. They really didn’t want Stiles being found which only fueled the rage in Derek’s bones all the more as they started searching for their kidnapped friend.

xXx

Stiles lay on the ground again, Lucas having free him from his iron grip. Of course the boy couldn’t move. Blood coated his entire body. His limbs were weak, breathing was shallow. There was no way he was going to be able to escape now. Even if he managed to make it up the stairs and out to where he hoped a window or door was, he was too feeble to actually do anything about it. That was until he heard shuffling just on the other side of the wall he was leaning against. Why had Lucus let him get so close to a wall? Maybe he didn’t think Stiles would find a way out or a door? He didn’t know.

“Hm. Seems there are some intruders sneaking around.” The man was in front of Stiles now, crouching low. “Don’t make a sound.” He whispered. Stiles didn’t. Everything was eerily silent as they listened to the shuffling outside. Maybe it was a night guard or something. Stiles didn’t want him to die on his account so he did as Lucas commanded and remained silent until the sound stopped.

“Good boy.” Lucas cooed as he rose and kicked Stiles in the ribs. A loud groan escaped his lips as he curled in on himself.

“You gonna kill me or what?” Stiles asked, knowing he was practically inviting death in.

“Why so eager? Hmm?”

“Well we’ve beaten me to a blood pulp. What more do you want?”

“Tons more” The male seemed to eerily say as he melted back into the shadows.

The boy was losing his mind. What the hell were these things playing at? 

Suddenly, there was a shout. His head popped up. Someone was calling his name. Holy shit that wasn’t a night guard it was his friends. Instantly, the room burst into a tizzy of activity. Stiles took this chance to bolt up the stairs. He was halfway up when something grabbed his ankle and caused him to face plant into the metal casing. The boy cried out in pain as he felt his nose crack and a fresh wave of blood streamed from his face.

“HELP!” He shouted. “I’M IN HERE!” He hoped to God that they’d be able to hear him as he scrambled up the stairs, hoping to rid himself of whatever was gripping his ankle. Then the talons came. This time the boy couldn’t help the cry as the talons went straight through his flesh and bone and out the other side. And then, suddenly he was released. He wasted no time in finishing his desperate flight up the stairs.

xXx

“Did you hear that?” Scott asked, stopped in his tracks.  
“It was Stiles. He’s in there.”

“But I didn’t see a door or anything.”

“I saw a ladder back that way. Let’s go.”

Both wolves took off running when suddenly there was the shattering of glass and a figure falling over the black railing that led inside the warehouse.

“Stiles!” Derek bellowed as he wolfed out, running full speed. The boy was going to break his neck if Derek didn’t get to him first. And just like that, just before Stiles was going to splatter all over the ground, Derek barreled into him, using his body as a shield as they rolled to the floor.

The boy was dazed and confused and could hardly keep his eyes open. Derek didn’t have time to assess the damage before Stiles cried out and the wolf whipped around to see 4 or 5 shadows fleeing from the warehouse and descending on them.

Just then the rest of the pack showed up and wasted no time in putting up a fight. Stiles fold himself tucked in a corner, struggling to keep his eyes open but sleep was so much more inviting. He was safe and his friends were there. Everything would work out. He could go home now. With that thought, Stiles let himself fall asleep.

xXx

It was to the sound of beeping and heavy breathing that Stiles finally managed to crack his eyes open. The lights were on dim and curtain was closed. He tried to move but found that everything hurt. His rustling was enough to alert his father to his wakefulness and soon the sheriff was by his side.

“Stiles.” He said with a sigh of relief as one hand came to clutch his son’s while the other pressed lightly against his forehead.

“How are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

“‘M fine, dad.” He managed to scrape out. His throat really hurt and was dry.

“Water, please.” Stiles whispered as his father moved slightly and helped him drink the liquid.

“Doctor’s say you’re going to be okay. You’ve been out for couple of days. They had to do a skin graph on your feet and back because of all the glass. You have a lot of stitches. You’re ankle and sides were where the deepest wounds were.” The sheriff paused and looked at his son before he buried his face in his chest and held him tight.

“What the hell happened, Stiles?” 

The boy blinked and slowly worked his fingers into the fabric of his dad’s shirt. He could tell he was crying. He had every right to.

“‘M sorry, dad. I got ki’napt.”  
“Damnit, Stiles. Why does it have to be you?” The desperation was leaking into his dad’s voice and it made Stiles want to cry. But he just clung to his father as tight as he could.

“I’m glad you’re going to be okay, though.” The sheriff leaned back and patted his son.

“D’ya have to go to work?”

“That I do. I’m sorry. But I’ll be back tonight, okay?”

“Okay.” Stiles replied, softly as he watched his father leave.

Thoughts danced around his head. God, his body was just as bad as what he’d seen in those pictures. It’s a miracle he managed to make it out of there. And if it hadn’t been for Derek catching him as he fell from the window, he’d be dead for sure. It made him wish that someone would come stay with him but he figured visiting hours were long over or yet to begin. He didn’t even know what time it was.

As if on cue, his door quietly creaked open and brown eyes lazily saw Derek come in. The boy’s heart rate sped up a bit. If Derek heard, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he came to sit by the side of his bed, using the chair his father had just been in. Stiles thought it was probably still warm.

Neither of them spoke, just sort of looked at each other. It was Stiles who broke the silence first and croaked out a thanks. He noted the pained expression that flickered across Derek’s face before he vanished into his normal mood of impassiveness.

“You’re welcome.” He replied softly. 

They stared at each other some more.

Stiles could feel the drugs starting to work through his system, eyes drooping. He was just on the verge of sleep when he saw Derek shift to go.

“Stay.” He whispered, hand outstretched to grasp at Derek’s wrist. The wolf paused before giving a small nod of his head and sinking back into the chair. Stiles didn’t remember leaving his hand attached to Derek’s but it was with that thought he fell asleep.

The remainder of Stiles’ stay in this hospital was pretty much the same. His friend would stop by to check up on his, his dad would come after work and then Derek would stay during the night. They didn’t talk much, just sort of sat in silence till Stiles fell asleep. The routined continued once he was released.

“Why do you stay?” Stiles asked on night as he is curled up on his bed, head resting on Derek’s chest.

“Because you asked me to.” He replied like it was obvious.

Stiles rolled his eyes and puffed out a breath. “That was the first night. You continue to come back the following nights. Why?”

“Because you want me to.”

Well, that was true. Stiles couldn’t lie about that.

“There’s more to it.” He countered.

This caused Derek to quiet a bit. When he didn’t say anything for a long time, Stiles tilted his head up.

“You right.” The wolf breathed at last, glancing down at Stiles. “The only time I felt the sort of fear I felt when you had been kidnapped was when my family died. I never wanted to feel that again. This is as much for me as it is for you.”

That statement caused Stiles to still in his bed and simply listen to the slow beat of Derek’s heart. He’d never heard such a deep confession come from his before. He only managed a small ‘oh’ in response. What else was he supposed to say to that?

“You know.” Stiles started after a pause. “They’re going to come back. You guys may have scared them away but they’re going to be back.”

“What’s makes you say that?”

“Lucas, the guy who was like the spokesperson or whatever said they were simply cogs in a wheel for something bigger to come. I think that, whatever they were doing, they were carving the way for something else.”

“So this is only the beginning.”

“I think so.”

Stiles hasn’t really talked about when he’d been kidnapped. Everyone figured they already had a good idea what had happened. All they had to do was look at his body, though he kept most of it hidden. Daily he had to change his dressings on the wounds with stitches. Bruises were everywhere and his feet and back were still tender. Derek made a habit of leaching the pain from him, which Stiles was grateful for, but it still didn’t erase the fact of what had happened to him nor what he heard. 

The boy felt a deep breath fill Derek’s lungs and tilted his head up once again. The expression he saw there was one of slight confusion and curiosity. 

“What happened with the window? Were you pushed or did you jump?”

Stiles cheeks flushed at that question. The window. He hadn’t told anyone about his desperate attempt to get away.

“When they had me corralled, they made sure I stared near the center of the warehouse. I guess they figured while I still had strength I could try and find away out. But as soon as I was broken enough they didn’t care. As you and Scott started calling for me, I saw my chance to escape up the stairs. I was stopped on my way up by one of the shadow things. His claws went through and through on my ankle.” He lifted the one that was covered in the cast. “I managed to shake him off and bolt the rest of the way up the stairs. I had a 50/50 chance that you guys were close by. So, I took a chance and jumped out the window. I didn’t know how high up I was but either I was going to be saved by you or…” His voice trailed off. Stiles had yet to admit to himself that he was willing to take his own life at the expense of being killed by the creatures.

“You would rather die yourself than by their hands.” Derek finished, closing his eyes. 

A sudden shift in Derek’s demeanor caught Stiles unaware as he suddenly found warm arms tightly gripping around him. Derek’s face was pressed into the crook of his neck and legs tangled together. A sharp breath came from Stiles as he found his body tense up before relaxing. 

“I hope you never have to make that choice again, Stiles.” The wolf breathed into his skin. “Not as long as I have a say in the matter.”

Taken aback, that was how Stiles felt. He and Derek were still on slightly odd terms but after these past events something changed, something shifted and Stiles felt it too. 

“Thank you.” He whispered. That was the first night he and Derek shared a bed together. It won’t be the last.


End file.
